Night time lust
by Kitty-Bark
Summary: Sesshoumaru wakes up after a night with his new mate, and thinks about what hapened. The taiyoukai recieves a shock when he finds out what is happening to his new mate, and is irratated when a certain hayou interrupts his mate and him. Rate M. SesshKag
1. Night Time Lust

Ok, this is my first one shot for Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing. Well... it's my first one shot posted here period. I hope you all like it. I would appreciate your comments and reviews of the story to help me better my writing.

Discliamer: I do not own any of the characters or anything.. just the story they're in.

Sesshoumaru awoke to the scent of human blood surrounding him in the dark damp cave. He sat up on the blood soaked furs that covered the dirt floor, his mind hazy, unable to remember the last couple of nights. It was only when he looked down that he realized that in his youkai heat what happened.

There laying on the filthy furs was a raven haired miko, her pale skin standing out in the darkness of the cave. The human was curled up, naked, and covered in her own blood, as well as some of his. There was a slight rise and fall to her chest, signaling she was still in fact alive.

The demon lord could already sense the youki suppressing her miko aura, and forcing it down. His eyes gazed at the well-toned beauty, his indifferent mask carefully in place so the surprise of her survival of the events was not detectable. He frowned at what this meant. Such a thing could lead to his downfall.

As he watched closer he realized the breaths were becoming shallower, her aura being replaced, causing much pain to her. He thought back to the last thing he could remember.

_It was a full moon as the great taiyoukai patrolled his lands. He knew his heat was coming, but was confident he could keep it supressed like he had done so many times in the past. Though his heat only came every couple hundred years, it was still irked him. _

_If he was challenged his control could slip, so he would hole himself up in his chambers, no one being allowed to enter for the week of his heat. He finished up his rounds, and was well on his way back when he caught the stench of his brother. _

' _It seems my petty half-brother is once again on my lands. I should perhaps pay him a visit before I head home.' He darkly chuckled, he knew toying with his brother brought him that predatory feeling every youkai possessed as instinct. What he didn't realize that his control was slowly slipping._

_He approached the makeshift camp and listened as the hanyou's wench was yelling at him over some food. He picked up o the word 'ramen' confused as to what it could possibly mean. _

'_So this woman can control the hanyou with a simple word.' He mused to himself, finding enjoyment in how the miko's face was red with anger. 'She does appear attractive, she's got spirit, but she's Inuyasha's wench.'_

_A look of disgust covered his face, as he was annoyed at thinking such things about a human. He watched as she screamed "SIT!!" for the seventh time in a row. His brother not yet taking the hint about allowing the woman to do as she wished. _

_Kagome stood there fuming, Miroku and Sango had left for her village, taking Shippo with them. She sighed as she gathered up the supplies needed for her to bathe in the near-by hot spring. Inuyasha was well subdued; his tirade over with for now. She had been victorious in this argument, and followed a path leading to the hot spring._

_She strode down the winding path, her mind too clouded with anger to feel the aura of the taiyoukai who had decided to follow her to the hot spring. He stealthily moved through the trees, following his prey. His control slipping ever so slightly more. _

_Sesshoumaru settled on a branch in plain view of the hot spring, and heard the mumbling of the miko. She was ranting about 'thick skulled hanyous that were annoying as hell'. He chuckled when she kept on. _

_Kagome stood there, not paying any attention to her sorroundings as she began to strip. She pulled her shirt over her head, and unclasped the orange lacey bra, bearing her breasts to the demon watching her with pink tinted eyes. She pulled off the skirt, before sliding out of the matching orange lacey thong revealing her lower regions to a certain taiyoukai. _

_She suddenly found herself on the ground, a red eyed taiyoukai lingering over her. She froze in fear, her face turning red as she realized the demon lord was looking her up and down. 'Holy shit… Sesshoumaru is checking me out.'_

That was all he could remember before everything went black for him and his beast came forward. He growled, he had taken a human mate, and not just any human, his half-brother's wench worse of all.

Brown eyes met gold as she opened her eyes, her mind clearly fogged over in pain. The demon about her was staring at her with such intensity that it made her cringe. She curled up into a tighter ball as another wave of pain racked her unclothed body.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the mating mark on her neck, a sky blue crescent moon slowly appearing over the two puncture wounds. He could feel her miko aura dissipating as youki took over her body, seeping into her soul. His curiosity got the best of him as he thought about what was happening in front of him. The miko was absorbing his youki and turning her into a youkai. He frowned, even though he wouldn't be weakened by this it still disturbed him. Nothing like this had ever been known to happen.

The woman that lay next to him shifted, and groaned. The woman opened her eyes, and Sesshoumaru watched as her irises changed fom their chocolate brown to a warm hue of blue. When Kagome focused her eyes, she suddenly stilled. The pain still surging through her body as it changed.

She looked up at the taiyoukai gazing lazily at her. "Sesshoumaru, what's happening?" She asked, the pleading in her voice as apparent as the pain. She watched his face for any change in expression while he gazed into her eyes.

"You woman, are changing into a youkai." He stated abruptly. He could clearly se the outlines of stripes on her face, a single black striped adorning each cheek. His mind wandered to where other strips as these could be.

"You mean… I'm going to be youkai?" She asked shocked. She had not wished for what had happened to happen, but she had enjoyed it. 'Nor did she regret it. Inuyasha has his clay pot whore to fuck.' Her mind snickered.

With out warning, she sat up, and looked around the cave. She was quickly forced back down by pain as her canines elongated and her sense of smell sharpened. She closed her eyes, and held them tightly till this new pain passed. She opened them back up, and she was amazed at how much better she could see. She felt the last of her miko powers drain from her and she gasped as if she had been drenched in ice cold water.

He could hear her breathing slow and even out after she passed out from the youki taking over completely. He knew she would reawaken and he would wait. Watched the mouth of the cave, as a red blur headed towards them.

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Inuyasha yelled as he dashed through the trees. He had gone to the hot spring to see if Kagome had fallen asleep again, and when he looked around, he had found her clothing neatly folded by the bank. The hanyou had then scented Sesshoumaru, and followed his scent, Kagome's scent having disappeared completely.

He had been running for an hour when he had caught Sesshoumaru's scent coming from a cave. He rushed in to see his brother nude before him with a nude demoness. He growled as Sesshoumaru casually found his hamakas and pulled them.

Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother and smirked. "What do you want little brother?" He asked, the coldness in his voice apparent.

"Sesshoumaru! Where the fuck is Kagome?" He yelled unsheathing Tetsaiga. "I know I can smell her all over you!"

Shesshoumaru grolwed and covered his mate with his pelt, and turned to Inuyasha. "You fool, can you not see she isn't here, anymore."

"What the hell does that mean!" Inuyasha started towards him when a whimper came from under Sesshoumaru's pelt. He stilled instantly when he heard the quietness of the whimper. "What have you done to Kagome?" He clenched his jaw together and growled.

"She has been mated." Sesshoumaru smirked when Inuyasha turned to him. "She is now my mate dear little brother."

"Bull shit!" Inuyasha screamed and his older half-brother. "That woman is a fucking demon! Kagome was a ningen." He turned to leave, when he heard the woman's voice.

"Inuyasha shut up and quit being so loud." Kagome had woke up while Inuyasha was busy yelling at his brother. "Sit" she watched as he pummeled to the ground, and heard the cursing he was giving off directed towards Sesshoumaru.

"You fucking bastard! You mated her after you found out how to turn her into a damn youkai!" Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole. "You fucking bastard, you knew I was going to let you take her, but you didn't wait till the new moon." He stopped himself when he realized that Kagome had heard the whole thing. "Shit."

"Inuyasha you inukuso!" Kagome was furious, her eyes bleeding red. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND SIT!"

Sesshoumaru watched his mate as her eyes turned the blood red. He smirked as he laid down next to where she was standing up, his and her now apparent pelts wrapped around herself. "Mate, you will calm down." He commanded to her. He smirked when she turned to him, her eyes slowly gaining back their color, and he pulled her to him. He covered her mouth in a kiss before she could protest and removed both of the pelts from her, and covered them up. He massaged her breast, and held her to him.

She whimpered as he kissed her, and she kissed him back. Inuyasha lay forgotten in his crater. The demoness arched her back towards her mate and mewed into his mouth. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around his torso and mewed when he began to suck on her nipple. He smirked when Inuyasha caught site of the position the tow youkai were in.

Inuyasha let a lone tear slip out of his eyes before pulling him self out of his crater, his ears firm against his head as he looked at the woman he loved betray him with his own brother. "Why Kagome? I love you." He whispered as he left the cave, his spirit broken from the sight before him. He looked over his shoulder once more as his heart broke in two and his shouldrs slumped. The hanyou walked out into the rain and walked slowly away from the only person to accept him as he was.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha break as he played with Kagome's body, smirking at how he had finally broke his brother and completely destriod him. He was sure he would find the hayou impalled on his own sword. He purred at the thought before going on to more devious tourtures for Kagome. His mate. His lady.

Well people, that's it, and I could careless if you think it sucks.. you can still review to it! I know most of you probably won't lie that it ended, but Sesshouaru got what he truely wants right? Inuyasha's spirit broken and his ultimate death in the worst painful way.


	2. Painful Submittance

_Here's the continuation of this story as requested. There will be more chapters to come after this one. How many? I'm not entierly sure yet. But here it is! Thank you for the reviews that led to me wrtign more on this story._

**Chapter 2 : Painful Submittance**

Kagome looked around the cave they were in. Her new youkai abilities foreign to her mind. Even inside of her mind things had changed. Now an inner demon resided there to offer her guidance or just a hindrance in some cases. She felt Sesshoumaru pull her towards him, smirking against her skin. "Sesshoumaru what will happen to Inuyasha?" She asked, unaware of what had happened.

Sesshoumaru growled and softly bit into his mate's neck. "You are not to ever mention another male in my presence, or else you will be punished." He commanded her, angered by her question. "Especially him." He turned her around to face him, staring coldly into her eyes. "You, are now mine. My bitch, and my mate. No other shall touch you." He grinned inwardly as she began to comprehend what he had meant.

"I will not let you tell me what to do!" She growled out. "I will speak of whomever I wan-" She was cut short when the taiyoukai bit down painfully into her neck and let poison pool on his claws before he drug one across her collar bone. Kagome yelped at the pain, and growled once again at the youkai. "You bastard!" She screamed at him. She was forcefully shoved to the ground, and rolled on to her stomach.

Sesshoumaru came up behind her and forced her onto her hands and knees. "I warned you bitch. Do. Not. Disobey. Me." He laid his body on top of hers, and rammed into her core. She cried out in pain as the forced intrusion. The inu roughly grabbed one of her breasts and sank his claws into the soft tissue. He smirked as she once again cried out as poison entered the wounds.

"Please Sesshoumaru stop!" She begged, the pain overriding her sense. She cried out once again hoping for the mercy that would never come. She began to sob as the situation took a turn for the worse. Sesshoumaru was now raking his claws down her side, poison dripping freely from them. She whimpered out another sob when he drove into her again, this time harder than before.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered against the shell. "Not until you learn your place." He grinned as she cried out again. He gripped her shoulder unyieldingly, fracturing the bone under his grasp. The newly turned youkai screamed below him as the right shoulder erupted in searing pain.

Kagome could no longer hold herself up against the torture, and crashed to the floor. She whimpered when even then he still violated her body. 'I'm gonna be killed here. He won't relent.' She thought over and over inside her head.He inner beast hissed at her. 'show him we submit.' Her body was becoming numb to the pain as blood pooled around her on the floor of the cave. 'How do I do that?' she asked the beast. The beast snorted at the desperateness. 'tilt your head to the side fool. Bare your neck to him.' She did just that hoping Sesshoumaru would stop his assault.

Sesshoumaru still rammed into her as he licked the blood from his claws, savoring the sweet taste of her blood. He scraped his claws down her back. He growled in pleasure when the woman below him exposed her neck to him, a sign of inu submittal. He chuckled and pulled out of her. "Good girl. You'll learn more as we go on." He watched her form shake with sobs of pain.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." She cried to him. "Please not again." She had blood covering her, it was caking into her hair. She couldn't move to get up, the blood loss having weakened her as well as her shattered shoulder keeping her against the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at the damage he had done her and smirked. "Next time, I will not be near as lenient on you." He picked her up, causing her to scream again in pain. He used his pelt to cover him and her as a cloak. He gathered his youki around his feet before flying to the spring where it all had began.

The sun was already setting, the spring looking welcoming to their bodies. Blood still ran from the wounds that covered the right side of Kagome's body. She was slipping away slowly, and Sesshoumaru could feel it.

He landed next to the hot spring, letting the pelt fall away. The inu youkai strode into the spring, letting the warm water wash away the blood. He ran his hands over her body and in her hair to help ensure that the grime was taken off, leaving her completely clean except for the blood that still flowed from the gashes. He walked back to the shore, the pelt spreading out to place his woman on.

Sesshoumaru placed her onto her stomach, and ran his tongue along the gashes left from his claws, on her back. He proceeded to do the same with the others wounds that he could access while he had her laying as she was. As he finished with the cut on her side, he looked as he first one he had given there attention to on her back, a faint pink scar was left. Yet, even those scars would heal in moments.

He proceeded to roll her over, noting that blood had flowed into the pelt. He started this side with the first laceration he had inflicted over the collar bone. He pressed his tongue against the wound and dragged it along, noting satisfaction how quickly this one seemed to heal compared to the others. The beautiful mate of his was already healing the blood loss. He looked at her breast which had been deeply penetrated by his poison already. He gently licked at the half-moon punctures and healed them, and to his satisfaction, not a scar was to show.

He noticed the purple-black bruise on erh shoulder where it was shattered. The youaki leaned forward and placed a claw on the shoulder, slicing it open to get to the bone. He stuck his tongue deep into the fresh incision. The saliva once again working, mending the bones and healing the bruising.

He could still smell running blood and frowned. He had torn her on the inside when he had forced her. This would take a bit more attention than the other marks that were no longer even faintly visible on her body. He spread her legs and lowered his head down he opening, licking up the blood. He purred as thrust his tongue in to the tight opening. In the back of his mind, his beast wanted to take her again as he had before.

He continued licking at her, his saliva working as the injuries were healed. He took more care with this area, and could feel the tissue healing. He would talk to her more about what she could and couldn't do later. He felt she would not try to disobey him again for a long while. He finished up with this process before once again looking her over.

He once again took her into the spring. He cleaned her off, making sure that there was no longer any blood on her unmarred body. He placed her on his pelt, which he had cleaned with his own youki while cleaning her. He turned and waded back into the spring to wash himself. He had him self clean of all grime in moments.

Kagome opened her eyes, and peered up at the stars that adorned the sky. She felt slightly drained of energy. She tried to figure out where she was as she sat up and looked around. She turned her head to the left, and there in all his naked glory, was her mate, bathing. She closed her eyes as memories assaulted her of his punishment. Even after that she felt somewhat attracted to him still.

He looked over at his mate, and saw her sitting up staring at him, she did not completely fear him as he would of pleased. He frowned and growled at her. "I hope you realize that insubordination will not end well." He snapped these words to her, making her cringe.

Kagome lowered her gaze. 'Why is he like that?' She asked her beast. _'He is our alpha. We are to do as he says.' _She sighed, there was nothign she could really do to get out of this. She couldn't return home, her mother would disown her for what she was now. She thought back to Inuyasha and what he had said about lettign Sesshouamru have her on the new moon. She sighed, and wondered exactly what he had meant by that. Was he going to bargain her off to her now mate?

Sesshoumaru approached her, water dripping from his body. He sat down next to Kagome on the pelt and reacehd towards her. She cowarded back away from his touch. She was frightened that he would force again for a moment. "You have done nothign wrong mate. Do not flinch, it shows weakness." Were the cold words coming from the naked demon.

She looked up at him, trying to decided exactly waht to say. she wanted to scream at him, and tell him how much she didn't want to be his mate for what he done to her. Then again, she was resisting touching him as he touched her during their first mating. She reviled him, yet she still wanted him. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru." She looked at her feet while she said this.

He gave an approving smirk as he watched her talk. This was how he wanted her to act. He wanted her to be submissive to him, but also he wanted her to dominate over everyone else. She would follow what ever his orders were, and she would order any one under her. She was his completely and she would enjoy it.

She closed her eyes, and picture his claws raking against her skin again. She remembered the pain of the whole event. She didn't want to be in a situation like this. This wasn't her idea of a relationship. Then again, all she had to do was act as he wanted her to. She would do this... For now.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence between the two. "You are to obey what ever I say." He started off. "You will be trained in youkai ways by myself and a select few." He looked over her luscious form. She really had changed in appearance.

Her once brown eyes were now a warm blue color adn the pupil was slitted like a cat's eye. He raven hair had changed to a midnight blue and was much longer now. Her ears were pointed and tipped in light blue. In the center of her forehead held the marking of the Lady of the west, it was a slightly smaller dark blue crescent moon. On each cheek was a single lavendar stripe, these stripes were on her wrists, hips, and ankles. The color above her eye was the same shade as her strips.

Sesshoumaru found her to be beautiful. He wasn't sure exactly what kind of youkai she was at the moment, but she smelt like an inu. He watched her for a moment and stood up, letting his pelt wrap around her. "We are heading back to the House of the Night." He told her, referring to his home. He knelt down and picked her up. "First off, we must retrieve your pelt." Once again youki crowded aroudn his feet, and he took off into the skies.

The cave was pitch black as they entered it. Sesshoumaru allowed his pelt to unwrap Kagome, wrapping itself around his right arm. He stood Kagome on the grimey furs that littered the floor to retrieve her own pelt. "Sesshoumaru?" She paused hoping that he wouldn't get mad at her. He looked over at her and nodded. "How do I control my pelt like you do?" She kept her eyes on the ground while talking.

The youkai lord watched her. "Command it with your mind and youki. All the pelts are are extentions of ourselves." He watched her attempt to move the pelt, the first tiem, only getting a twitch out of the fur. She tried gain, concetrating hard on moving the pelt.

"Kagome, do not concetrate so hard, it makes it much more difficult." He informed her. She looked back at him and nodded.

'Pelt, to me.' She thought, her beast smirking at the instantaneous progrees taht had been made. The Pelt was wrapped arund her, covering up her breasts, and trailing down to cover up her hips. She smiled at Sesshoumaru, hoping he would congradulate her.

"Good, lets go." He told her, his own pelt covering up his hips. He picked her up and took off into the sky, heading to his home.

_I hope you enjoyed it, and that you would leave me a review. They are really appreciated. If you find something you see wrong, tell me. I'll try to fix it._


End file.
